Its To Late To Apologize
by SaveYourHeart14
Summary: Bella is sick and tierd of hurting over Edward. Bella plans to move. What will Jake have to say? How does Edward play a part in all of this? Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfiction! Im back! I wanted to put out a new story idea and this is the first chapter and it WILL continue if y'all like it! It only took about two hours to finish this chapter so it may not be perfect. This takes place some time in New Moon hope you enjoy!**

Bella's POV

I don't want to hurt myself anymore over a guy that hurt me. I was risking my life every day just to hear his voice. For what? Just the constant reminder that he wasn't there? Just to be reminded every stinking day that he left me and he didn't want me anymore. So I canceled my plans to cliff dive. He just wasn't worth all the attention that I was giving him. I think by hurting myself I was only showing him how much I needed him. Well I'm sick of needing him, I have Jake now I guess. If you consider the fact that Jake is out being Mr. Macho Wolf Man every day. I know that it seems selfish but I wish that he wasn't a werewolf. I wish that he could just be human. Just my friend Jake again. I think I really needed a friend now to distract me, from Edward. I flinched at the thought of the name. It had so much pain behind the name, it brought back so many unresolved feelings. If I could go to a shrink for all of this I would but what would I say to them? My vampire boyfriend left me saying that he didn't love me anymore? How crazy would that make me sound. If I said that they would probably make me get some major testing done.

I considered going back to Angela or Ben many times but I couldn't find it in my heart to do so. I didn't even know if they wanted me back. I was so cruel to them just abandoning them. I think I abandoned my friends when I most needed companionship. But I had to fix my life. I had to regain friends and stop being this freakizoid lifeless zombie. I needed friends even if they couldn't replace my old best friend. Alice Cullen . I missed Alice and every time I would pick up the phone and dial her number just to hear the operator say that the number was out of service. I know why they left but why couldn't at least Alice stay in contact? It seriously hurt me to hear that she didn't even give me the goodbye I deserved. I felt like trash that was just dumped on the side of the road to be carried away. I wish that it was Alice that was here to pick up the pieces. She always be the only one that would have the faintest idea of the pain her cruel boyfriend placed upon me. I guess I would have to settle with Angela. She was practical ad sensible and maybe we would have some fun. I guess.

I tried calling Jake on the hours that he didn't have patrol but he was sleeping. He was always sleeping or hanging out with the pack. I felt as if when he became a werewolf I was pushed to the side and sometimes even forgotten about. I didn't know if he was avoiding me or not because a part of me wanted to believe that he cared but another part of me didn't believe that. After Alice, Jake was my best friend and it kind of was like a stab in the back to know that everyone I loved was being taken away from me. Jake, Alice, Edward, Carlise, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie if she was in a good mood. I was broken out of my train of thought when Charlie burst into the kitchen.  
" Bella your mom is on the phone do you want to talk to her?" He asked sadend. I nodded and took the phone out of his meaty hands.  
" Hi Mom." I greeted her trying to fake bliss in my voice. For my mom I would try to make her happy.  
" Hey Bella I need to ask you a question." She said her voice happier then normal.  
" Shoot" I told her not at all interested.  
" I know that you only stayed in Forks for Edward and since Edward has left I wanted you to consider coming to move back to Phoenix with me in a couple of weeks." She said rambling nervously.I looked at Charlie and he nodded his head as if he was letting me go by force.  
" I guess I will mom." I sighed giving in to her

" Oh come on baby be happy. I think this will be good for you I can hear how unhappy you are." She said.  
" OK mom goodbye I love you. " I told her hanging up. I walked up to my dad that now looked very depressed at my future departure. I hugged him.  
" I'm sorry dad this is just something I have to do." I told him hugging him tighter.  
" I know I just hate to see you go. I like having you around." He told me.  
" I like being around. Can I spend the summer here?" I asked.  
" Anytime Bells."

I was a little excited to go see my mom but the hard part was going to be telling Jake that I was planning to leave. That was if in fact he cared if I left at all. My dad had told me that I should tell Jake tonight at a big cookout in La Push that we were invited too. I felt a little uneasy going . I wasn't the packs favorite person and I wasn't sure that anyone even liked me down there. Not even Billy. But I guess the good part out of that was that no one would try to beg me to stay. I was leaving town in two weeks and that was that. Me and my dad made our way to the truck and I sat in the passenger seat as he took the wheel. He put the key in the ignition and started to drive.  
" Bella how are you gonna tell Jake you are leaving?" He asked the dreaded question.  
" I'm just going to flat out say it." I told him trying to avoid any details at all.  
" Poor kid he's going to miss you so much." He said sympathetically.  
" I wouldn't worry dad. Jake wont care that much." I told him as much as I wanted it to be a lie it wasn't.  
" I'm sure he'll miss you a lot Bella" He said to me almost certain.  
" He's grown apart from me dad. He has his new friends and I just don't fall under his category of most important people anymore." I whispered pained. My dad looked at me with a curious eye but did not speak anymore of it.

We reached the house and there were many cars parked in front of the Clearwaters back yard. I recognized some of the faces there but not many. There was Embry the guy who had a HUGE crush on me. Quil who had now turned. Jared the jokester standing next to the ferocious Paul. Then there was Jake who had a root-beer in one hand and was talking to Sam. I looked at him and suddenly had this huge flashback of the past. The days when he was human and we would make bikes together or I would chase him around threatening to brush that long hair of his. But that was all over now. He had important responsibilities complete and I was drafted out of his life. I was about to sit at a table with a bunch of girls my age when they gave me a nasty glare. I figured I wasn't welcome there so I sat in the corner of the yard that was barren. The corner of the yard had a huge Oak tree that had branches that you could climb all over. I climbed up to the fifth one and just sat there looking at everyone bellow me. The girls were gossiping, the guys were pulling pranks on each other and the old people were sitting back and recalling old times. Then there was me watching all these people. I wish that I was one of them. I wish that I could just fit in and be myself again. I wish that I had friends and I wish that Edward Cullen had never came into my life. Sure I loved him but I don't think I will ever be able to recover from the emotional damage he placed on me.

I sat on the tree for the rest of the party. It lasted about seven hours. I just sat there and watched Jake laugh with all his friends. I watched him smile. I suddenly wished that I was the one that was making him smile. That I could be part of his life again. But I knew that Arizona was the place for me to go. I needed to be with my mom and Phil and away from this place that brought back horrid memories. I saw my dad from far away and he motioned me to come to the car. Another sign for he was tierd, lazy and he wanted to go to sleep. I climbed down from the tree and walked over to my dad. I couldn't see Jake as I walked through the crowd. Maybe he left and was on patrol.  
" Ready to go kiddo?" He asked me.  
" Um sure." I responded to stuck in my own little world to care. As I hopped in the car I saw Jake leaning against his Rabbit and talking to Embry. As my dad started the car Jake's eyes connected with mine. He looked at me and smiled and when I didn't really smile back he frowned. My dad pulled out of the parking lot and my phone was buzzing like crazy.  
BELLA YOU WERE AT THE COOKOUT? he text

YEAH I text back WHATS UP? He text.  
NOTHING MUCH IM JUST GOING HOME TO START PACKING I told him wanting to make this as painless as humanly possible.  
WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO STAY AT A FRIENDS OR SOMETHING? He asked

NO I'M MOVING IN TWO WEEKS I text. I waited and waited for a reply but got none. As we pulled into the parking lot I felt guilty like I had committed some crime. My dad looked at me.  
" Whats wrong Bella?" He asked.  
" Nothing. I just text Jake telling him that I was moving and he didn't reply." I told him.  
" Why didnt you tell him at the party?" He asked concerned.  
" I just couldn't do it dad. I couldn't tell him in person that I was moving. It hurt to much." I told him. He nodded sympathetically and helped me get out of the car like I was four again.

I went inside the house and prepared my dad some left over pizza that was sitting in our fridge. I tried watching TV but I felt like I was going to cry so I made my way slowly upstairs. I gasped as I walked in my room to find that Jake was sitting on my bed with his bare back facing me. I turned to walk away but he spoke.  
" Why didnt you tell me sooner?" He asked still facing away from me.  
" How could I Jake? Your always on patrol or sleeping or hanging out with your pack. I have been completely phased out of your life lately!" I told him now getting mad.  
" Bella look Im sorry but when you think of it, it hasn't been so long since we've last talked. Its only been what a week?" He asked now turning me. He looked depressed but I was too infuriated to even care.  
" Try a month Jake! Ive been phased out of your life. You don't have room for me anymore. I cared enough to call every day on your cell phone but do you know what? You never freakin cared enough to call back!" I yelled not caring what Charlie heard. Jake looked guilty and tried to hug me but I refused.  
" What did you want Jake? Why did you even bother coming to talk to me?" I asked ticked off.  
" I wanted to convince you to stay." He said in a tone that was unrecognizable it was almost hopeful but it was also sad.  
" Jake there is no way I can stay. There's nothing for me in Forks anymore." I told him.  
" Theres me!" He suggested convincingly.  
" Yeah there's you. You want me here but you don't even pick up your phone to call me. You want me here but you never have time to see me. It seems like your so selfish that you only want me here to say just to be here." I told him. He hugged me and I tried to break away but I just couldn't find enough strength in my body to do so. I clutched on to him this time as he stroked my hair and I cried into his chest.  
" I know that I haven't been there for you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm the worst friend in the world. But I promise you that I will not leave you without saying goodbye." He told me. His voice was so convincing that I believed him on the spot. But only did I know that Jake was the least of my problems to come.

**Did you guys like it?! I hope you did!**

**Review Like Always!**

**alice500  
**


	2. I deserved a freakin goodbye

**The drama only gets higher in this chapter! Sorry if the format is weird I tried to make it easier for u to read.**

I hated to admit it but I was kinda excited to move. Sure I was going to miss my dad but I was sick of everything here. I was sick of the cold and most importantly the pain that this town placed on my heart. I was

packed and ready to go. The only thing keeping me here for the remainder of the next five days was my dad. He had things planned, we were gonna do all that we had missed over the time that I had been here. I

was never that close to my dad we were never ones to share things. We were similar in the way that we were socially awkward I guess. Charlie was a good dad though. He was protective , like the time that he

wanted to rip Edwards head off when he left me. So today he was taking me out and about for lunch at the diner. This time he got us in his police car . He turned into the hospital at first. I looked at him confused.

" I have to drop this blood of to the lab for the guys to check out for a case." He explained.

You can come too if you want." He said, I knew that he wanted to spend every second with me possible. I nodded and headed out of the car with him. We headed into the hospital and all I could think of was the

last time I was in the hospital. When Tyler almost crashed his car into me.

It was a little odd to think of that time now. Dad headed me back into the very back of the hospital where there was the labs. I thought it was so cool like I was on CSI or something. There were many doctors

working on various cases. Dad headed up to a large counter, behind the counter there was a guy that was bent over leaning down to grab something.

" Excuse me?" Charlie asked. The guy turned around. It was Carslise Cullen. He was back, were all the Cullens back?! I was getting to ahead of myself. I was too speechless to say anything to him but I swear I saw

him look at me. Charlie was shocked.

Carlise? Are you and your family staying permanently?" Charlie asked. I knew Charlie's real motive he knew he had a better chance of me staying if the Cullen's were in town.

" We dont know for sure. Right now we are visiting and I volunteered to help the hospital while one of there lead doctors was out sick." He said smiling. I decided to make the message clear to the Cullens that they

had hurt me really bad so I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked pissed off.

Carlise flinched at my coldness and talked to Charlie.

" So Carlise how has your family been?" He asked almost like he was interrogating him.

Good we have been considering coming back for a while now." Carlise replied. That was all I could take. I stormed out of that room as fast as I could and ran out the door. I didn't care how fast I had to run or how

long it would take me I needed to run. I needed to run to my house to clear my head. I needed to make sense of all this. Were the Cullen's really in town? And if so was it all of them? This all could be a lie just to tell

Charlie or it could be the truth. It was all scaring me rather bad. I didn't know what to think. Just as I thought I was changing my life something has to go and ruin it! All I know is Edward better not be in town or I'm

going to give him a piece of my mind. I'm going to go all out swearing, screaming and most importantly say that he caused me more pain that anyone had ever cause me in my whole life.

Edward just played with my emotions. He made me happy when we were together and I thought we would literally be together forever but then he brought me into a deep state of depression when he said that he

didnt love me anymore. I didnt know what it was but as much as I wanted to forget about the Cullen's I couldn't. They had already made to big of an impact on my life. Esme had become like another mother to me.

Carlise like a mentor . Emmett like the big brother I always wanted.

Jasper like the guy that helped me through things. Rosalie the girl that you had to get to like you. Or Alice the girl that you had become best friends with. They couldn't be replaced or forgotten in my life.

It was simply impossible to find another best friend like Alice or a immature goofy brother like Emmett. They couldn't and wouldn't be replaced in my life. I just wish that they didn't have such a big effect on me. I wish

that I didn't have the need to think about them every day,

I wanted to be there with them. I wanted to be there as Emmett laughed at my klutziness or how Alice would sew up my shirt that I had recently torn. It was like these people engulfed my thoughts until I thought

about them so much I cried and wished that they were here with me.

Once I got to my house I slammed the door. It was a release of anger even if there was no one in this house to be angry with. I threw my now soaking wet clothes onto the couch and grabbed new warm clothes

from the dryer.I was still beyond pissed so I headed up to my room to scream into a pillow and wish this was all a dream. I heard the slow pacing of footsteps come from within my bedroom. I wasn't sure if it was

Jake or an intruder. I grabbed my pepper spray from my purse and slowly opened my bedroom door. The door creaked open to reveal a pixie looking girl. Alice Cullen was in my bedroom. I looked at her hurt. She

looked at me and I wasn't sure what to make out of it. I sat down on my bed and she sat down next to me.

" Just leave Alice." I told her whispering if she wasn't a vampire she wouldn't have heard me at all.

"Bella I really need to talk to you." She said. Her voice rang like crystal bells and I was brought back to memories of her playing dress up with me.

" Alice please just leave. I don't think that anything you have to stay will make me feel any better." I told her this time closing my eyes wishing that this was just some nightmare that I would soon awake from.

" Bella I know that me and my family have hurt you-" She started to say.

"Hurt me?! That is such an understatement! I had the biggest emotional breakdown I thought I was going to die. I loved your family as if it was my own family Alice and how do you think it felt to have them just

leave without saying goodbye? Especially you! You were my best friend Alice! I loved you like a sister and I didn't even get a freakin goodbye! " I screamed a mixture of sad and angry tears streaming down my face.

She like Carlise had done earlier flinched. I could barely believe I was yelling at her. Not to say that she didn't deserve it I was just never thought I would have to yell at my best friend. But yelling at her felt like

payback , payback for all the times I called her number that she canceled.

" Bella you have to understand something I never tried to intentionally hurt you. I tried to help you, I thought if I left without a goodbye that maybe you would get over us quicker." sHe said.

I snorted " Well that didnt work. I thought of you guys every day and I called your number that you had disconnected every single day. You didn't care Alice. None of you ever did." I told her with a disgusted tone

and look on my face " I cared enough to come back didn't I?" She asked like that statement was her last hope.

" Maybe you should let me cool off for a while. Come by tomorrow and we'll talk then." I suggested. She nodded and right before she headed out the door she told me.

" I love you like a sister, Bella and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." She said her voice low I knew if she was human that she would have cried. I almost ran into her arms right there and forgave her but

I wasnt going to let her get away that easy. I knew it was a horrible thing to say but I wanted to make her suffer, just a little. I wanted to make her feel the same kind of pain that I felt when she left me. I felt like

getting back at her was the only way to show her how much pain they put me through. I wanted them to know how lonely it was, I wanted them to feel the burn as they thought of me. I wanted them to go through

the same things I did. As sick as it sounded it I wanted to do it. I fell asleep that night not knowing what was right anymore.

That night I had nightmares. Nightmares much more severe then ones that I usually had. I was in the Grand Canyon with Alice by my side and we went over by the side. Alice lost her footing for a split second and

accidentally pushed me off the side. I was falling in a dark ditch and I was screaming but nothing was coming out. I woke up to darkness and I could see nothing. I felt colder then I had when I went to bed. I tried to

get up to see if I had accidentally left my window open and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrieked in shock and squinted to see an outline of a man.  
" Edward?!"

**OMG CLIFFHANGER! HOPED YA LIKED IT!**

**Review Like Always!**

**alice500  
**


	3. You didnt protect me

**This is dedicated to Tori who practically begged me to write this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

I was amazed. I knew that the Cullen's were in town but I never imagined that Edward would here, neverless beside me. I thought that he made it very clear that he didn't want me anymore. You don't show up to your ex girlfriends house if you don't want to date them anymore. If I squinted really hard I could see Edward. His dark blue shirt clung to his chest as his emotionless expression clung to his face. His pale skin was very visible in the darkness but yet he didn't breathe. He didn't make a sound he just sit there motionless. Seeing his face brought a flood of emotional pain that he left me with. I had a flashback of him saying goodbye to me and it sent me into a spasm. I think it was more a spasm of anxiety then anything. I started to shake really bad and my eyes began to twitch. He grasped my shoulder as if he was going to calm me down.  
" Get your filthy hands off of me!" I hissed afraid that I would wake Charlie. His hand remained on me but this time went down to my back as he rubbed it as an attempt to calm me down. I attempted to swat it off but only hurt my own hand. He immediately retrieved his hand. I shut my eyes.  
" Edward you better get out of my god damn room." I threatened.  
" I need to speak with you." He said in a soft tone.  
" If your here to talk about your sister and our little fight today you can leave I plan on forgiving her tomorrow." I told him. That seemed like the only possible reason that he could be here. I mean why would you want to see your ex if you didn't even love them anymore? I opened my eyes for it had been so silent I surely thought he would have left. But he had not he was still there this time with a very noticeable questioned look on his face.  
" I didn't come to talk about my sister, I came to talk about us." He explained. When he spoke those words the anger rushed back to my blood. This was my chance and I wasn't going to blow it. I was going to make Edward hurt like he made me hurt for all these months.  
" Us?! There hasnt been an us since you broke up with me! There hasnt been an us since you told me you didnt love me anymore!" I said my voice now raising.  
" Bella when I said I didn't love you anymore I lied. When I broke up with you I was trying to keep you safe. I'm a monster Bella I wasn't safe for you anymore." He explained. I was convinced that all these months he had left truly because he didn't love me anymore. I had lived all these months thinking that he didn't love me all these days thinking that I wasn't good enough to be loved.  
" If you didn't think you were safe for me why did you come back now?" I asked rudely although I did want an answer. He smiled this time. It was a half smile that was very small as if unsure that he should be smiling.  
" Bella you don't know how hard it was for me to stay away. I had to fight all the pleas of my heart saying I loved you. I was fighting every day to stay away. I thought about you all the time, your face was a permanent image in my mind. I was trying to keep you safe by staying away, but I love you to much to do that anymore." He said his smile much wider now. But I did not smile. I stayed silent for a long time trying to digest his words. He took my hand and kissed it but I was still to in shock to be upset.  
" Bella, love please say something." He pleaded. I shook my head.  
" You say you left yo keep me safe. By leaving you only me more. You made a whole in my chest grow. You say you love me but someone who loved me would never leave me." I said. His expression was now pained as I had planned. I didn't feel guilty at all that I had made him hurt.  
" Bella I didnt know how me leaving you would have such a big effect of you." He explained.  
" I loved you! How could that not hurt me! You just left me! You hurt me by leaving if anything. You left me with problems. You left me thinking I wasn't good enough for anyone! How did you think it was good for me to just leave me with Victoria hunting me down?!" I screamed. Luckily my dad never woke up by any sounds.  
" Bella I love you! I never knew that Victoria was here or else I would never have left!" He tried to reason with me. I had nothing more to say to him.  
" Bella please tell me that you will be able to forgive me." He begged. I shook my head.  
" How am I supposed to forgive you?! You left me to protect me and all you did was hurt me. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you for all the pain you caused me." I whispered. After I said this he looked like someone had just stabbed him in the heart.  
" But Bella I love you-" He started to say. I placed my hand above his heart.  
" And I love you but you left me even if it was to protect me, which you didn't, I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you. I'm moving to Phoenix in six days Edward. You cant be in the sun. Maybe if you came earlier I wouldn't be leaving. Maybe if you never left we would still be dating. Who knows we could have gotten engaged by now. But you made the choice here Edward and I'm sorry it had to play out the way it did." I told him removing my hand from his heart. He didn't say another word but jumped out my window and ran into the darkness of the night.I may regret my decision later but I couldn't look at him anymore knowing that there was a possibility that he may leave me again. There was only one person in the whole wide world that would get what I was feeling, that could get me through this. Alice Cullen.

**I hope y'all liked it :)**

**Review Like Always!**

**alice500  
**


	4. Alice and Bella heart to heart

I was luckily able to go to sleep after three hours of crying. I promised myself that I would never shed another tear for Edward but seeing his face just brought back all the pain, all the love that I had for him. I never thought that after all he did to me that I could still love but I did. I wanted to kiss him right then and there. I wanted to know be by his side but I just couldnt find it in my heart to do so. I just didnt want to date a guy that had hurt me. A guy that made me cry and who made me feel small. I thought of calling Alice but I didnt want to know what her reaction would be to me rejecting her brother like that. I dont know if I could stand five more days in this town. The guilt was eating me alive, breaking my insides before anything else. At eleven thirty after my dad had already gone to work there was pebbles being thrown at my locked bedroom window. I drew back my curtains to find Alice smiling at me almost sympathetically. I unlatched my window and gestured her in. Once she was in ( which by the way didnt take very long at all) I grabbed her in a big hug let me cry into her shoulder.  
She patted my back.  
" It will be ok." She whispered. I looked up at her.  
" Im just so glad that I have my best friend by my side." I sniffled smiling a little. She looked at me surprised and smiled.  
" Really?! Oh Bella thats great! I really am sorry!" She said.  
" I know." I said giving a shy smile. I sat down on the bed and brought my legs up to my chest. Alice sat next to me and rubbed my back.  
" Bella talk to me." She pleaded. I sighed and looked up at her.  
" Alice I dont know what you want me to say." I said honestly.  
" I want you to say what your feeling. I want to know what your thinking." She told me. I sighed I didnt want to deal with anymore problems. I didnt want to talk of any of them afraid that if I did that I would break down.  
" I was thinking about your brother and how I dont think that we will ever be able to be together." I whispered.  
" Im truly sorry that we ever had to leave you. I didnt want to but Jasper became so sick with himself that he decided to move. I couldnt live without him." She told me.  
" I understand Alice. But do you understand why I had to leave Edward?" I asked skeptical. She nodded.  
" I just dont get why he would come here and beg for your forgiveness." She said. I knew that she wouldnt understand that.  
" Alice I love your brother very very much and he had to beg because even though he left me he loves me just the same as the day he met me." I explained my voice crackling as I said the words towards the end.  
" Are you fighting his love or are you avoiding the pain?" She asked confused.  
" Avoiding the pain." I told her. I broke down in a sob on her shoulder.  
" My brother is definitely stupid for ever hurting you." She exclaimed trying to cheer me up. I attempted to smile at her but I dont think that it came out right.  
" I just dont know what to do anymore." I told her fidiling with my thumbs.  
" Bella I know what Im gonna do." She told me mischevously.I gave her a peculiar glance.  
" And what exactly is that?" I asked laughing a bit.  
" Im going to buy I house in Phoniex and visit you EVERY weekend. I PROMISE." She told me excited. I smiled a genuine smile.  
" Thanks Alice that means a lot to me." I said giving her a half smile. Her and I just lay in my bed all day just enjoying each others company. Ive learned in this life that words dont solve anything and apologies were no excuses for the pain caused.


	5. No Show

I was leaving today. I was happy beyond comparison about it. I had made peace with my life for the most part. I still loved Edward but part of me always knew that he hurt me to much. I was overjoyed that I would leave the place that hurt me the most. Im glad that I was going to leave Forks saying goodbye to my best friends , Jake and Alice. I had packed up several days ago it took me four complete suitcases to pack up my stuff. I took one good look around my room and a flood of memories over took me. There was all the times that Edward had snuck in my room and we talked all night. But there was also the times that I made dinner for Charlie or I had been forced to listen to his goofy stories. I was going to miss Charlie. It was going to be hard only seeing him around the holidays but I just felt like if I didnt do this that I would regret it for the rest of my life. I felt like change was going to affect me in a postitive way this time. I was excited to see my mom I was excited to see Phil. I looked around the house one more time then looked at charlie who was sitting in a chair by the kitchen window. I tapped him on the shoulder trying to get him out of his daze. He looked at me and then embraced me in a tight hug.  
" You call me EVERY night ya here?" He asked teasing but yet serious. I nodded and a tear escaped my eye. I never dreamed that I would miss Charlie but I was already feeling the absence of him. I had grown up without him and I felt like in just a short year and a half we had grown so close.  
" Dont cry Bells. I'll miss ya kid. Now go to Alices car before I start crying." He laughed. I hugged him one last time and headed for ALice's porche up front. I threw the suitcases in the back and sat in the front with Alice. We had complete silence the whole way to the airport. The Seattle airport was very large but the lines were longer. I swear I spent thirty minutes in security alone. Alice had bought her ticket just to see me take off she had also bought one for Jake so they could both take me to the gate. But Jake had not arrived yet. We sat by the gate and I sipped my starbucks coffee while Alice was chatting with me.  
" I cant believe that your actually moving!" She complained.  
" Dont worry Alice I'll call you every day and I'll see you on the weekends." I told her. She smiled a bit. I took my phone and took as many pictures of us as my phone could hold for now. I took her to McDondalds where she failed in trying to hide her disgusted face at the sight of the deep fried food. I headed back to the gate and checked my watch, Jake still hadnt come yet and there was only five minutes until I departed. Alice sensed my uneasiness.  
" Bella Im sure he wouldnt miss your departure." She reassured me. I nodded although I wasant so sure that was going to end up being the truth. The intercom came on instantly.  
" First Call for flight 432 to Phoniex." The intercom recorded.I became very panicked that Jake had not arrived yet.  
"Bella arent you gonna get up and board?" ALice asked.  
" Um no I'll wait a while Im sure Jake is just running late is all." I told her but my voice was not convincing again. I waited and waited and the second call was already called.  
" Last and Final call for flight 432 to Phoniex." The intercom recorded. I sighed and get up fighting every tear that I wanted to have fall out. I hugged Alice one last time hard and started to walk away. Alices faint voice came up behind me.  
" Do you want me to talk to Jake?" She asked. I looked at her over my shoulder with a single tear strolling down my cheek.  
" Dont waste your time."


	6. Crushes!

**Heyy ya'll Im sorry for the chapters that have been really short this one is longer! Sorry for the swearing towards the end!**

One year later

I'm so excited because today is the day that I get to go home to visit Charlie over the holidays. It had been near a year since I last left Forks and a lot has changed. I went to Phoenix to discover myself and I think that's what I did. I learned not to depend on people for happiness because it just ended up bitting you in the butt. But I also learned that companionship was necessary in life. I met a couple friends in Phoenix and I dated every once and a while but just dates they like never turned into anything. I met my newest friend Megan we were practically sisters. It also helped that Alice kept her promise and visited me EVERY weekend. I also made some miraculous recovery from my pale skin! I was now a tan girl now and my blond streaks were really kicking in. I guess the sun really did me well. It took me a couple of weeks to get over the fact that Jake never came to say goodbye. I meant he promised me something it couldn't just NOT affect me. I cried for the first week , was silent for the second and recovered in the third. I learned that promises often meant nothing and you had to get by them to go on with your life. So I would never forgive Jacob but I learned to ignore it. I learned that I loved poetry and I wrote tons and tons of stuff just to make me feel better. I submitted at least half of them and half of the ones I sent in were put in magazines and stuff so that was pretty cool. But as excited I was to go to Phoniex I was extremely excited to see Charlie. I was staying for a while over my Christmas break. I got into the airport at about eleven in the morning. Alice had come with me so I didnt have to ride the plane ride alone. I knew by the fidgeting of her thumbs that she really wanted to see Jasper. So when we got to the gate I nudged her elbow.  
" Go see him." I told her smiling.  
" Are you sure I mean I can wait." She lied. I laughed .  
" No Im sure go. I'll meet up with you later." I insisted. She smiled and jogged to get her lugage. Once I had retrived my luggage I had to take a cab to my house cause my dad was working. Great way to start off vacation right? I opened the door just a crack to reveal that it was dreadfully dark. I turned on a light.  
" WELCOME HOME!" Every one shouted. Everyone was there. All the pack, the kids from my old school and Esme and Carlise. I was surprised that the Cullens and the member of the pack were here. I threw all my stuff on the floor and threw my arms around my dad. He chuckled.  
" I missed you so much!" I shrieked.  
" I missed you to Bella. How did my little albino bunny get a tan?" He joked.  
" I dont know I guess my skin decided to be nice to be." I laughed. I turned to my dad to greet everyone else that had came. I saw Jessica and Mike holding hands and walked to them first.  
" Hey guys!" I said excited. I hugged each of them. I noticed very clearly that Mike was staring at me. Once I noticed he was staring I went over to see Ben and Angela. They looked so cute together.  
" Oh my god Bella Ive missed you so much!" Angela said detangling her grip from Ben so she could engulf me in a hug. I hugged her back. Aside from Alice, Angela was the only girl that I had really ever connected with in Forks.  
" Oh Ive missed you too!" I squealed. She looked at me.  
" Have you looked at yourself Bella your one hot chicha! The Forks boys will be all over you!" She gushed. I blushed but since I was tanner it was less noticiable. I posed.  
" Ya think so?" I asked laughing. I headed to the back of the room to greet others. I stopped by Embry and Quil first. Before I could greet them they picked me up and hugged me like I was a doll.  
" Jeez guys I missed you too!" I said laughing. Then Embry picked me up and threw me accross his shoulder and ran me around the room. I pounded my fists on his back.  
" LET ME DOWN!" I shrieked truly having an awesome time. He placed me down. I flipped my head up to see him just to find that Embry had placed me right in front of Jake. I looked Jake straight in the eye and walked on. I wasnt going to deal with him now or ever. I didn't want to deal with him I didnt want to be reminded of all the promise he made to me just to be reminded that the promise brought a lie. I walked in the kitchen and placed down my things. I bent down to get a soda from the fridge and there was Jake standing right next to me. I got the soda and again I walked right past him. Im not sure if it was just a coincidence that he was there or he was there purposely to get me to scream at him. I had become so calm in Phoniex that I really hated to be angry right now. I mean why would he try to talk to me now? He missed my flight departing and he didnt email me once while I was out in Phoenix. He plain hurt me and I saw no reason to forgive him. But I was going to treat him as a random stranger on the street at the best. He wasn't going to get my attention. My time has already been wasted on him enough.

I sat down on the couch in between Esme and Carlise. I rested my head on Esme's shoulder.  
" Bella we've missed you so much!" She told me.  
" Ive missed you to." I said smiling as I hugged her.  
" I'm kinda irked that you didn't see me before you left last time though! I haven't seen you in nearly two years!" She said outraged. I laughed at her rage.  
" I'm sorry Esme. I was going to but then Edward was at the house and well you know." I told her. She nodded. Carlise crossed his arms a little offended that I hadnt hugged him yet. I felt bad that the last time I saw him I was so cruel to him.  
" Carlise Im sorry do you want a hug too?" I asked Esme and I both laughing.  
" Well it wouldn't hurt." He said with a small smile. I hugged him and he patted my back like he was a second father to me.  
" Im sorry I was such a bitch last time Carlise." I apologized. He shook his head.  
" No its ok normally when the body is in shock it has a tenancy-" He started to say. Esme covered his mouth with her hand.  
" Oh for the love of god no more medical talk!" She whined. He laughed and removed her hand from his mouth.  
" So what have you two been up to?" I asked honestly curious.  
" Well we moved to a town not to far from here. Carlise started working at a new hospital. Emmett started coaching these kids . Rosalie started her jewelry line and being the talented young lady she is already made a fortune. Alice and Jasper are stopping at all the American stops so she can get the full experience. Edward took on a piano class as well." She said like a proud mother ought too.  
" Wow you guys have been busy!" I exclaimed. She nodded and we talked for the rest of the afternoon.

It was nearly three thirty in the afternoon and the only people that were left were Jacob (shudders), Billy and Embry who had apparently caught a ride with them. I kept talking to Embry but never Jake. Embry was attempting to teach me how to do a cartwheel.  
" Bella just put your hands on the mat and go hand-hand-foot-foot." He said chuckling at my various attempts. I laughed but only did a roll that felt as if it snapped my neck.  
" Here watch me." He said. Then he did a perfect cartwheel.  
" 2-4-6-8 who do we appreticate?" I cheered mocking the fact that Embry was acting extremely cheerleadish now.  
" Oh shut up you cant even do one." He said insulting me but also blushing because he was embarrassed.  
" Fine then help me!" I told him. He sighed and then grasped my leg. He flipped me over and I did this cartwheel thingy! But the strange thing was that I felt like my stomach did this butterfly thing. Oh no I couldn't possibly have a crush on Embry could I?! I blushed as he helped me up.  
" That was very good!" He said enouraging me.  
" Jake, Embry we've got to go." Billy said pulling his wheel chair up to where Embry and I were just staring at each other. Could it be possible that maybe Embry liked me too?  
" Um ok. I'll see you later Bella." Embry said smiling at me. As Billy and Embry walked out the door Jake stayed behind.  
" Charlie Id like to talk to Bella do you think that maybe you could drive me home after?" He asked. I begged that with every fiber of my body that my dad would love me and say no.  
" Yeah sure Jake." He mumbled going into the living room with a beer in his hand. I sat down on the couch not really wanting to say a word to Jake. I had tons of things I could say to him but I was afraid that that would raise my anger level to an extreme. He sat next to me.  
" So how have you been?" He asked breaking the awkward silence.  
" Fine." I answered simply not wanting to elaborate.  
" So whats up with you and Embry? Have you got a little crush on him?" He asked teasing. But he was acting too much like we were friends like nothing had happened so I snapped,  
" Its none of your freakin buisness!" I snapped at him. His eyes bulged out of his head.  
" What was that about?" He asked hurt. I turned my face to an angry expression.  
" Well Jake I left a year ago and the day I said that I was leaving you promised to be there and you never even showed up! You never even called~!" I screamed crying now.  
" Oh my god Bella Im so sorry." He apologized looking as if he totally and completely had forgotten all about me.  
" You know what I don't freakin care your ' I'm sorrys' don't mean crap to me! Get out of my god damn house! Go see your other friends that you actually give a damn about!" I screamed. He flinched back like someone had slapped him in the face.  
" Bella I do care about you." He tried to reason with me.  
" I gave you a chance once Jake and you blew it so bad! I waited and waited for you at the airport and you never came how do you think that made me feel? I sat on my bed waiting for an email or a call, some explanation to why you never showed up just to figure out that you completely forgot about me!" I said in a mix of a whisper in parts and screaming in others.  
" You dont know how terrible I feel about this-" He started to say.  
" Yeah I bet you feel like shit just like I felt trying to get over the fact that you didn't care enough to show up!" I told him. Dad had heard the screaming from the other room and rushed in here.  
" Whats the matter?!" He asked urgently.  
" Take Jake home dad." I told him. Jake looked like he was about to cry and Charlie looked at me confused but headed Jake out the door anyways. I ran into my room and was having a phytocitc breakdown I was so infuriated and sad that I took my box of Jakes pictures of us and threw it against the wall. I collapsed on the floor in a heap of tears. I promised myself that I would never shed another tear over Jake. I guess all promises were lies.

**So now we've added Embry to the drama yay! Im in love with this story lol**

**Review like always!**

**alice500  
**


	7. Romance, Fighting and Tears

**Hey Everybody I know that its been a long time since our last update but here it is!**

sometimes happiness could pass you buy and sometimes it hit you face on. Ever since I got back to Forks something has been calling me there. Something has been keeping me here and I had to figure out what. I hadn't spoken to Jake since I have had that huge fight with him and I didn't plan too. I was done with him. I really had nothing more to say to him. He was just a mistake in my life. Well I wouldn't say a mistake because I did remember good times with Jake, I remembered the days where we would just sit in his garage and eat twizlers while he worked on his motorcycle. But now that was all over, he tested his limits with me by missing my departure. Jake called every day begging for my forgiveness. I had forgiven him once but I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I was sitting on my bed when today's message came from him.  
" Bella please, please , please forgive me. What I did was a mistake and a mistake I regret. But I'm also calling because Embry has been DYING to see you. But Bella I want you to know that I really am sorry and I'm going to call everyday until you talk to me. I want my best friend back." He sighed a huge sigh and hung up the phone. I went straight over to the voice box and hit delete. But something kept repeating in my head. ' Embry has been dying to see you '. I blushed and grabbed my keys determined to see Embry.

I got to La Push about ten minutes later. I decided to call Billy to tell him to tell Embry that I was here. He answered on the third ring.  
" Hello?" He asked. I guess he hadn't mastered the skill of caller ID.  
" Hey Billy its Bella." I greeted him in a friendly tone.  
" Oh hi Bella." He told me. I heard Jake in the background asking to talk to me.  
" Can you let Embry know that I'm at the beach and I want to see him?" I asked blushing,  
" Sure thing. Bella I want to let you know something about Jake. He never stops trying." He told me sincerely.  
" Let him know that my heart can only be broken so many times." I said hanging up. I got out of the car and slammed the door frustrated at Billy's attempt to fix Jake and I's friendship. I patiently waited at a picnic table waiting for Embry. About after a half hour I got sick and tierd of waiting for him. I mean La Push was only so big. I just have begun to wonder if all La Push guys were jerks. I sat in the sand and attempted to make a sand castle out of the snow covered snow. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Embry standing there over me.  
" I'm so sorry I'm late Jake was trapped under one of his bikes and we had to help him get it off. He's not seriously hurt but it will take a few hours for him to heal his fractured rib." He sighed sitting next to me in the sand.  
" Its ok although I did think you had forgot about me." I said with a laugh.  
" Never." He said smiling as he helped me shape my demented sand castle. I shivered at the blast of cold wind that blasted at me. I looked up to find Embry shirtless.  
" Darn you and your high temperature." I said laughing he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and his warmth engulfed me. I blushed as he held me tighter. He whispered in my ear,  
" Is this better?" He whispered his lips basically at my ear. I nod.  
" Much." I told him smiling. There was a long silence.  
" Embry I really like you." I blurted out. I suddenly started worrying if he didn't like me back or that he had already imprinted but I was cut off by him saying,  
" I really like you too." He said smiling. I looked up at his smiling face he bends his face down and catches my face gently between his hands he bends down and kisses me ever so gently on the lips. He broke apart slowly us both with shy smiles on our laced our fingers together.  
" Ive wanted that ever since you got back." He told me.  
" Me too." I said as we watched the sun set my head rested against his chest.

Edwards POV

My life was rather dull these days full of piano practices. Without her my life was nothing, I was lifeless in more then one was now. My chest was hollow and I thought of her every waking moment of my day. But I had a plan, I wasn't just going to let the love of my life go without one more fight. Today I bought a ring. Not just some jewelry an engagement ring. I was planning to state my utter most devotion to her. I was willing to love her and stand by her side forever. I wanted to propose this week before she had to go to Phoenix where if she said yes would move back here. I strolled around the house tousling my hair trying to think of how I was going to propose. What was I going to say to her that would show her that I love her more then anything else in this entire world? I silently walked by the kitchen, no one saw me so I stood outside the door leaned up against the wall.  
" So Alice hows Bella?" Esme asked. I was about to walk away but I heard Bella's name and stayed.  
" She's good. But mom I'm going to tell you something that you cant tell Edward. You have to promise me." She said in a serious tone. What was Alice hiding and why couldn't I know about it? She was starting to worry.  
" I promise. Alice what is it?" She asked with a deep sense of terror to her voice.  
" She has got a boyfriend." She said as if she were happy? How could she be happy? How could she be happy that another man was trying to take away the love of my life? This was killing me and eating away my insides. I drag myself in the kitchen " Who?" I demanded. Alice looked at me with a shocked expression on her pixie face.  
" Edward I didn't know you were listening." She apologized.  
" Just tell me who the son of a bitch is." I demanded through my teeth.  
" Embry Call." She sighed. I balled my hands up in fists and punched a whole right through the wall.  
" Edward calm down." Esme cautioned. I turned my way to face Alice. I felt betrayed that she didn't try to talk Bella out of this.  
" Why didn't you try to talk her out of dating this dog?!" I asked her. She repelled from me like I had slapped her in the face.  
" She's happy." She said through her gritted teeth. I had never seen Alice so defensive.  
" And she could be happy with me." I tried to reason with her.  
" No Edward you broke her beyond any words can say. I held her while she cried. I know for a fact that she cant forgive you for every thing she went through." She said in a nasty tone towards me. I tried to jump on her but she was too fast and I landed on the marble counter tops with such force that I broke all the way through them. Esme gasped and she distracted me as Alice jumped on me from behind. She was on so hard that I couldn't get her off. She was holding me in a cholk hold.  
" I dont want to see Bella hurt anymore then you do, but I also know that your the one hurting her. I saw you propose to her Edward she dosent say yes. Youve hurt her to much." She said her voice smoothing. She gently let go of me and I sat down on the nearest surface that we hadnt broken and I put my head in my hands and cried

**Hope you liked it! Poor Eddie as Tori would say it isnt that right?**

**Review Like Always!**

**alice500  
**


	8. Screaming Love

I'm actually glad that I came to Forks for my winter break. I felt like when I was with Embry no harm could come to me. I felt like he wasnt going to emotionally or physically hurt me and that meant a lot to me. Im seriously considering moving back to Forks for the soul purpose that Embry is here. Today was actually our kinda first date. Well he didnt say it was a date but by the kiss the other night and the fact that we had been holding hands like crazy I think it was safe to say that we were practically boyfriend and girlfriend. But I had known enough to stay myself and for once in my life I think Embry really like me for me. I didnt have to pretend to be anyone.  
But there was one hard part about seeing Embry. He was always either with or talking about Jake. I mean granted he might not know that me and Jake were done as best friends but he had to catch the drift that I was ignoring Jakes calls ( which still came daily by the way). It was going to take me a long time to recover from loosing my best friend. Sometimes in the middle of the day I would grab my jacket to go work on bikes just to remember that Jake and I were over. Look I know I was the one that ended it between us but I couldn't say it wasn't hard. He was my best friend and it hurt more for him to break my trust more then it hurt to say goodbye. If I started to be friends with Jake again I knew I was just going to get ignored like always. And I couldn't take anymore of this. This aching of my heart that misses the boy with the long hair that would share his twizzlers with me. A part of me wishes that all this could go away and I could just be with him when I was sad. But knowing he caused most of my sadness just brought me back to this state of depression that I had seriously tried to avoid. I had tried so hard in Phoinex to avoid all my memories of him but there was no way to avoid it here. He was in my voicebox, he was always there when I would go to take Embry somewhere. It hurts to know that I had to stop being his best friend. Sure helped the ache but there was always the times where I was alone and the tears would fall.

Embry and I were at the mall just like any couple in the tri-state area. We were holding hands walking into a crowded best buy. Neither of us had any money just kind of walking around enjoying each others company.  
" A penny for your thoughts." He told me smiling his perfect smile. I blushed and looked down at our hands.  
" Nothing really." I said in a barely audible voice.  
" Come on no one blushed when they aren't thinking about anything." He insisted really being persistent.  
" If I tell you do you promise to give me a penny?" I ask chuckling.  
" I promise." He said laughing along with me.  
" Well I was wondering if we were ya know boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked shyly looking at our hands.  
" I thought I kinda made that clear because of the fact that I hold your hand all the time and I kiss you when ever I greet you. Or the fact that I gloat to my friends that I have the best kindest girlfriend in the whole entire world. And there's the part where I have fallen head over heals for you and that Im totally crazy about you." He said smiling.  
" Really?" I asked. In the middle of the CD section with at least ten people watching he wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me close to him so our chests were touching and he kissed me forcefully and passionately. His tongue was in my mouth and I was kissing him back the same way, my tongue running next to his tongue. I gasped and broke apart to breathe. There were tons of people watching us now a lot of which that I recognized from Forks high.  
" Im really glad that I came back to Forks. Back to you."

I hopped in my car determined to do what I was just about to do. I had something in my hand that brought tears to my eyes. Two years ago for my birthday Jake had given me a charm bracelet and I had hung on to it and I would always look down and think of him. I had kept it on all through Phoniex because I needed a part of him there. But I didn't need it anymore. This was just a reminder of everything that I had lost. I unclasped it and put it in my palm. I swallowed my throat to avoid all the tears that I wanted to stream down my cheeks. I pulled up to Billys house and suddenly felt like a stranger at the place that I used to call my second home. They had replaced the tacky red paint with more of a tan color. The door was painted from brown to white. It looked to modern in my opinion but who was I to judge. I knocked on the door three rhythmic my dismay Jake opened the door his eyes wide and jaw to the floor.  
" Bella you finally forgive me?! I know Ive been so horrible to you but Im sor-" He started to say.  
" Jake I'm not here because I forgive you. I just have to give you something." I told him trying to avoid hurting my self in the process. He frowned, he was speechless not saying anything. I placed the bracelet he had spent so much time making for me in his palm.  
" Bella are you trying to hurt me?" He asked swallowing hard I could hear the pain and agony in his voice. I shook my head.  
" Jake you were the one that hurt me. Dont blame this on me. Dont say that Im hurting you when for a year and a half you hurt me. Please just dont sell me your stupid stories anymore. I hate your phone calls they just remind me of everything that could have been. What should have been." I told him. He tried to step closer to me but I took an ungraceful step back.  
" Bella if I was to take it all back-" He started to say.  
" THe thing is Jake you cant take it back. Nothing can replace your actions. Nothing can replace all the damage placed upon my heart." I whsipered the last sentence. He attempted to give me back the necklace but all I did was walk back even further. I treated that thing like it was appaling but it was really just bringing back all the memories that I wanted to get past and forget.  
" Bella I want to be there in your life. I want to be the one that teases you as you get older. I want to be the one that you go on when your boyfriend breaks up with you. I want to be the one that congratulates you on your graduation day. I know I messed up real bad and I know that I dont deserve it but please please consider being my best friend again." He pleaded watching me closly as I moved farther and farther away from him.  
" Your right you dont deserve this. You dont deserve this because you could have been all those things but I was abandoned in your life. For the longest time I thought that it was something I did. It left me volnurable to everything around me. But I relaize now that you just forgot. You forgot a human being. You forgot your so called best friend." He opened his mouth to protest but I continued anyways, " You know what Jake? Your just like Edward." I spat in his face. He got angry and his face was turning red.  
" I am nothing like the bloodsucker that broke your heart." He argued back a little irrated.  
" Really you both left me when I need you guys the most! You both left me thinking I wasnt good enough for anyone to love! You know what? Your just the same as he was! You both broke my heart!" I screamed my words hit him face on because for the first time in my life I saw Jake cry. It was several silent tears. He opened his mouth to say something but I put one hand up as if to stop him and I walked away saying everything I needed to say.  
" Bella I imprinted you and Im in love with you!"

**Sorry was too excited to edit! I hope ya loved the cliffy!**

**Review like always!**

**alice500  
**


	9. You should have said goodbye

**Here's the happy chapter before the sad chapters are to come...**

I stood there incredulous. I couldnt believe the words that just came out of his mouth. Jake just said that he loved me. He just said he imprinted on me. So thats why I felt a strong urge to stay in La Push., the reason that it was so hard to stay away from Jake.  
" Bella please say something." He pleaded. My back was was still to him.  
" When did you imprint on me?" I said still not looking at him.  
" When you came back a week ago. I don't know why it wasn't before it was like when I saw you after I phased but thats the way it happened." He said his voice was more happy now.  
" It all makes sense now." I marveled finally getting why he stuck around me.  
" What makes sense?" He asked a little frightened. I turned to face him.  
" The only reason that you apologized to me is because when you saw me you felt attracted to me. You never really loved me. I was so stupid! So stupid to believe that you would actually apologize because you were genuially sorry." I said disgusted at his attempts. He started walking up to me and every time he would take a step I would take a step back.  
" I actually do care! Bella Ive been in love with you for the longest time and the imprint just amplifies how I feel about you! And I said Im sorry because I regret every pain Ive ever put you in! You cant honestly tell me that you dont want to be my friend anymore." He tried to get me to see his point of view.  
" Jake I want to be your friend more then anything in the whole world. I want to say to my dad every day ' Hey Im going to Jake's house.' but Im stuck with just sitting in my room wondering what we could have done today. I keep thinking about everything that you ruined when you didnt show up that day. You ruined your chances." I told him now heading to my car.  
" Bella please dont go Im in love with you!" He shouted as a last attempt. I turned my head over my shoulder.  
" If you loved me you would have said goodbye." I whispered before driving away.

I drove home to find Charlie home. Good, I didnt want him to see me cry.I slowly lingered to my room. I sat by my window sill and brought my legs to my chest and held them here staring at the window. I thought that I would sob but I think I was finally done all that came out was a couple of tears. I whipped my head around to see Embry outside watching me as I had those singe tears down my cheek. He had such a worried look on his face as he came towards the door to the front of my house. I sighed knowing that I would have to talk soon. I guess he was my boyfriend and deserved the truth. I didnt move as I heard the door to my bedroom close. I knew it was him. He came and sat next to me and hugged me. He put his cheek on my hair and I enjoyed the warmth and security that he gave me. I hugged him back as a couple of tears rolled onto his chest. He hugged me tighter.  
" Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I nodded my head. I wasnt sure why but the idea of sharing what just happened to me sounder comforting.  
" Jake told me that he loved me and that he imprinted on me." I breathed in a whisper. I felt Emrby tense. His muscles locked up.  
" And what did you say?" He asked me trying to be calm but I could faintly hear the edge in his voice.  
" I told him that he only loved me because he imprinted on me and I could never forgive him for any of the things that he has done to me." I told him still whispering not trusting my voice.  
" Do you love him?" He asked. I looked up at him and placed a kiss on his lips.  
" No I love you." I said smiling a little bit. He looked surprised.  
" Please say something." I whispered.  
" I love you too." He said smiling.

**Hope ya'll liked it! Next ones a sad one....**

**Review Like Always!**

**alice500  
**


	10. I'll wait if you want our future

My heart had been broken for a long time. It was never full something was always getting crushed. Just when I thought someone had come to fix it they end up breaking it even more. I was foolish to believe that Jacob could have repaired my heart but he only broke my heart that was already broken by Edward. Embry changed all of that. I think it says something that now that I already have an imprint yet I still am in love with Embry clearly says something. I dont love Jake, I just dont. Embry and Edward are the only men I have ever loved. But I can not love a man that I can not trust so Edward was just a faint memory. The only thing that I had left of Edward was knowing that he lived less then a mile away. But Edward didnt matter anymore I had Embry. He filled that hole more then anyone ever did. He was the one that held me when I cried and he was the one that was there for me when I was sobbing over Jacob. Some times we didnt say a thing just laying in eachothers arms. So I was guessing that Embry was really going to enjoy the little announcment I was going to tell him today. I wanted to surprise him so I went to go see him at work. He worked at an auto shop off of town just a little pass Seattle. I got there and the place was barren no customers. He was flipping through his auto magazine. I go up to the counter and place my hands on it. He looks up from his magazine.  
" Bella!" He says as his eyes light up. I smile and lean in to kiss him from across the counter.  
" I have some important news!" I said excited. His face looked confused.  
" Well spit it out Ive been waiting to see you all day!" He says excited. I held one of his hands from accross the counter.  
" Embry Im moving back to Forks!!!!!" I declared. He runs from behind the counter and takes me, picks me up and spins me around.  
" I dont want to be away from you. " I told him seriously as I gazed into his eyes. He leans down to kiss me passionatly " Neither Do I."

Our life seemed to be going like this fairy tale from heaven. I never expected anything to go wrong. But thats what its like when your in love you never expect anything to go wrong. Your life is ignorant to relaity. I thought it would just be an ordinary day when he picked me up to go to the beach. He picked me up in his old pickup truck and was silent as we drove to the beach. He let me go out of his truck and held my hand ahnd walked us down the beach as we always did. But usually he would walk us down the whole beach and then we would sit and watch the sunset but this time he walked us half down the beach and then stopped me and dropped my hand as if I was something repulsive.  
" Bella Im breaking up with you." He told her with no emotion avioding her gaze.  
" Is this really some sick joke?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes.  
" No Bella we cant be together anymore. Jake imprinted on you and was meant for you not me." He said still not looking at me.  
" But I dont love Jake. I love you, and I really thought you loved me back." I said some of my tears spilling.  
" I do love you." He said now he was looking at me now.  
" No I think your mistaken. If you loved me you wouldnt break up with me! Nothing would have stood in your way." I said. I turned away and walked away. I heard his footsteps come behind me. I looked behind me to see a sad faced Embry.  
" Im moving back to Phoniex you know that I was planning to ask you to move in with me once we graduated? Did you know that I actually saw a future with you? I loved you more then I have ever loved anyone and the fact that you are breaking up with me breaks my heart more then Edward or even Jake did.I'll never stop loving you if you ever decide to realize that you want that future too come and find me." I whispered through my heavy sobs and ran away, before he could break my heart anymore.

**I think it says a lot that she is willing to wait for him, something that she wasnt doing for Edward...**

**Review Like Always!**

**alice500  
**


	11. Rage

**I know the chapters are shorter then they used to be but please bear with me Its easier doing a bunch of shorter ones then a fewer ammount of long ones hopefully you will still enjoy...**

Embry's POV

I dont know if my heart could break anymore then it did just now. I loved her and I had to break her. I had to tell her that we couldnt see her anymore dispite how much I wanted too. But she was meant for Jake not me. She didnt belong to me and it didnt matter how much I loved her. But I cant keep but remembering her last words to me " I saw a future for us " because thats what I saw. I saw us going to that alter I saw us moving in together for the first time. I saw all that and I was so close, I was so close to having all that with her just to figure out that I couldnt have her. The day she told me that Jake imprinted on her I knew that something was going to have to change. She didnt belong to me. I was right to let her go wasnt I? Damn I didnt know, part of me wanted to go run into her arms and take her back and another part of me wanted to shove her at Jake and never want to be reminded that she was never mine.

I was in my room for a whole ignoring all the calls made on my cell phone and the various knocks on my door. There was piles beneath piles of dirty clothes and dishes. There was rotten food at least three feet tall. Today was like no different day there was hard knocking on my door but this time the knocking seemed angry. I didnt awnser the door and then someone had broken through it and came marching through it. Jakes face was clearly angry and red he grabbed me off the couch forcefully and took me by my throat and pinned me on the wall.  
" What did you do to her?!" He screamed. I couldnt say anything he was practically cholking me.  
" WHY THE HELL DID SHE MOVE BACK TO PHEONIX" He screamed again I said nothing my face starting to turn purple. Sam came running in and attacked Jake sending him to the floor and releasing Jakes grasp on my throat.  
" YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF YOUR BROTHER!" Sam screamed trying to calm down before he nearly phased in my house. I sat back on my couch and stared at the wall. I didnt want to talk to either one of them. Sam held Jake back because it was clear that Jake wanted to beat the shit out of me.  
" Embry whats going on?" Sam asked seriously.  
" Bella moved cause I broke up with her." I said simply.  
" Why would you break up with her you inconsiderate fool?! If I had her I would never let her go you stupid , idotic moron!" He yelled enraged. I started to walk up to him pissed off now that he was blaming this on me when it was clearly his fault.  
" Im the stupid one? How about forgeting to say goodbye to someone at the airport! Or get this actually thinking that you would stand a chance in her forgiveness!" I yelled back to hold my ground. He stayed silent to shocked to come back with a rebuddle.  
" Or what about the fact that your yelling at me because I broke up with Bella because I knew in my heart that she rightfully belonged to you and not me!" I screamed so mad I was about to punch him in his freakin face.  
" Thats why you broke up with her?" He asked in an incredulous whisper. I nodded.  
" Embry she's not going to date me I have figured that out," He swallowed painfully but continued, " I messed up too much and I ruined my life for that. She's my imprint and I want her to be happy even if its not with me. Embry you can be with her because I know you make her happy." He said closing his eyes. I couldnt believe the words that just came out of this mouth. All I could do was wrap my arms around him in a hug and sigh at everything that I had just lost. I had given up Bella for nothing. Now all I could do is pray that she would take me back.

**Review Like Always!**

**alice500  
**


End file.
